Convert $10\ \dfrac{3}{8}$ to an improper fraction.
Solution: ${10}\ {\dfrac{3}{8}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${10} + {\dfrac{3}{8}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $8$ as the fractional part ${10} \times \dfrac{8}{8} = {\dfrac{80}{8}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{80}{8}} + {\dfrac{3}{8}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{80}{8}} + {\dfrac{3}{8}} = \dfrac{83}{8}$